Old Chicago
Do not confuse with Chicago, the huge city owned by OwlCharles after the reset, or Indian Chicago, created by Lionroar27 in December 2014, or Swedish Chicago, a misterious town that existed once in Sweeden. The town of Chicago was a village until October 27, 2014, when the town fell into ruin. It was independent and it was ruled by Ninjagoawesome. History Chicago`s history began in the first third of October 2014 and ended on 27 October 2014, with its destruction. The information below is from Madrid`s sources, primarily MIoRI. The town was created by Ninjagoawesome near Lake Michigan. They never joined a nation. In the middle of October, problems with Madrid had arised. Chicagoans attempted to make a war fortress near Madrid of the Spanish Empire, in Uruguay. Obviously, the government of Madrid didn`t agree. In addition, the Chicagoans were testing guns near Madrid, therefore, the Madritians accused them of killing their sheep. Because of these reasons, Chicago began to carry out terrorist attacks in Madrid (read about the First War of Old Chicago). The conflict reached other towns. Player Dungeoneer intervened, and tried to solve the conflict in a peaceful manner. Xexekeli and Dimavr2 also came to assist DONREPANOCHA, mayor of Madrid, by defending Madrid militarily. Others asked for the end of the conflict, but they did not participate in it. Finally, Chicago and Madrid made a deal. They would end the war, and Chicago could build a trade outpost relatively near Madrid, with war uses forbidden there. This brought problems, because Chicago broke the deal many times in ways such as claiming more land for the outpost than allowed by Madrid, and by crafting military armaments. Finally, a griefer, whose identity is unknown to this day, destroyed Chicago's war boats in the outpost. Ninjagoawesome thought DONREPANOCHA was responsible, so Ninjagoawesome bombed Madrid. Finally, the conflict was solved, and Madrid and Chicago created a strong and lasting friendship (for convenience, because Madrid wanted Old Chicago to shut up once for all and stop disturbing). Finally, on October 27, 2014, the town was destroyed due to a war with 7_17BuilderS (read about this war, the Second War of Old Chicago). He declared war to Chicago to defend Ho Chi Minh City, part of the Vietnamese Empire) because the Mayor of Ho Chi Minh City, DominikWSP, had a shop in Chicago that was griefed (according to the sources, but xterm8 may have been responsible). The entire city of Chicago was leveled and the only thing remaining were a few underground blocks. Urbanism Chicago was a medium size village with a wall around it. People used to live in medium high buildings, which were primarily apartments mostly composed out of cobblestone and oak wood planks, and suburban areas outside the walls. There was also a small church, a flower shop, and a hall of war. Economy Based in construction and business (in the Metropolis), agriculture and shipbuilding (in the outpost). The mayor of Ho Chi Minh City, DominikWSP, created his Headquarers for the Dom` Ltd chain of shops in Chicago, building the first shop there. When the town was destroyed, the HQ of the company was moved to Madrid. Category:Town Category:Disappeared Towns